Sterling's Secret
Log Title: Sterling's Secret Characters: Interrogator, Major Bludd Location: Rancho Corba Acres Medical Center, Luck, California Date: 4 June 2018 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Major Bludd reveals his identity to Interrogator. ''As logged by '' Major Bludd Major Bludd sits in a mildly comfortable plastic chair in a small, plain room in the Rancho Corba Acres facility, nervously awaiting the arrival of whoever is enroute to "discuss" his situation. His holographic disguise makes him appear bland and forgettable, and his skill at affecting an American accent has so far fooled his captors. He knows his options are slim if he wants to protect the residents of Starlight Mansion. Escaping would just send Cobra back there to cause trouble. But would it be worse if Cobra knew who it was who defended them, utilising the very technology he was tasked with helping to obtain ten years ago? He gazes blankly at the door, his mind tumbling over the meagre possibilities. Interrogator enters the room and looks carefully at the man. He says, "I want you to know that you will decide how unpleasant this gets for you." Bludd fights back his surprised reaction as Interrogator comes in. It's about time something went his way. Granted he's been out of the Cobra loop for some time, but he remembers Interrogator's duplicitous dealings with Doctor Mindbender, and the confession thereof he made to Bludd. He doesn't tip the man off just yet though, instead meeting his gaze with an uncertain, nervous expression. "What're you gonna do to me?" he asks in his American accent. Interrogator says thoughtfully, "Why don't you tell me why you're here? I have a report but I would like to hear your view of this situation." He takes a seat opposite the wounded man. "One of your agents brought me in here," Bludd replies, holding up his bandaged arm demonstratively. "Another one patched me up, though there were a couple big burly guards in the room while she did. I guess you don't think I'm gonna try to run away, cause I haven't seen so many of 'em since then." Interrogator nods and looks at the report he was handed before he came in the room. He says, "You were brought in for murdering one of our operatives in Los Angeles. I am curious as to why you would do something like that." "I was protecting my friends," Bludd explains. "I'd been protecting them the entire time the city was occupied." He glances aside, frowning, the memory of his fight with the Incinerator sending a flash of pain and regret across his holographically altered features. "I didn't want to kill her," he adds quietly, and he means it. Interrogator nods and activates his helmet's sensors to better study the man. He knows what it is like to protect people in the event of a government overthrow, but he also knows that some people take advantage of the situation. "Those people are innocent," Bludd goes on. "I had to be sure they were safe." He frowns. "It looks like my attempts to protect them just drew the attention from Cobra that I was hoping to avoid in the first place. And I had to end the life of a very bright young woman in the process." He looks up at Interrogator. "I -am- sorry about that. I... couldn't see a better way." Interrogator says sadly, "I know what it is like to deal with the overthrow of a government and need to protect those you care about. There is soomething odd about you. I believe you are telling the truth about the events, but you still strike me as deceptive. You don't happen to have anything on your person that would affect sensors, do you?" Bludd's silent for several moments, staring at the toes of his shoes. "I know a few things," he says, almost inaudibly, "about the Coil." He lifts his gaze to Interrogator's hidden, helmeted face. "About you. That should maybe be kept off the record." Interrogator gasps and says uncertainly, "Exactly what do you think you know? The only recording device is my helmet and I have complete control over that. There was no need to have evidence if things got...physical." Bludd sits up and looks around the room momentarily, looking for obvious recording devices. "You're certain yours is the only one?" Interrogator says gravely, "Yes, as I said, I did not want evidence if I had to vigorously interrogate you. I will say I am concerned for myself and those I care about and I'm sure you understand what that drives a man to do." Bludd nods. "I'll answer your original question if you switch off your recorder for a few minutes." Interrogator takes off his helmet, revealing a black ski mask, and shuts it off. He holds the open end towards Sterling so he can see there are no lights flashing or noise coming from it. "Your turn." "Thank you," Bludd says, allowing his American accent to drop. "Now please contain your excitement..." He bows his head and clasps his hands in front of his face, appearing almost prayerful, and whispers a few words. A moment later, his appearance shimmers as if he were standing on a macadam tarmac on a hot summer day, and he lifts his head, showing Interrogator his true, slightly more battered than usual appearance. "I, er, seem to've gotten myself into a bit of a pinch," he quips, unable to resist a slight smirk. His expression sobers. "I need your help, Interrogator." Interrogator swears in Russian and says, in a surprised voice, "I'm sure you do! It's good to see you!" "I don't think I've ever been gladder ta see -you-," Bludd drawls. "But please don't ask me about the disguise, okay? I need to make certain Cobra doesn't make life miserable for those friends of mine. If "Ian Sterling" were to simply disappear, they'd probably go back there and make trouble. But if you handle his case such that that won't happen, I can..." He slumps a bit, sighing. "I can come back to Cobra. I'm not really looking forward to it, but I'm not sure what my options are. It's generally difficult to actually quit Cobra." Interrogator removes the ski mask and frowns sadly. He leans towards Bludd and puts his hand on his shoulder, saying, "Trust me, Comrade, I know." He continues, "Do you have any idea how we should proceed?" Bludd smiles at Interrogator, mimicking his gesture with his uninjured arm. "Well, gonna need to figure out what should happen to Mr Sterling," he says. "I'm sure you can write up a report that'll ensure nobody fusses over him. I'll help ya with the details if you want." He rubs his temples. "My primary concern is the safety of my friends. The rest..." He waves a hand. "I'll cross those bridges when I come to 'em, I suppose." He regards Interrogator seriously. "How've things been fer you since I last saw ya?" Interrogator sighs and says, "Busy. It might be the Russian blood in me but we've taken too much, too fast, with too little support. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled we took over America, but...I am concerned." "I've been thinking that since the whole thing started," Bludd agrees. "I'm honestly surprised Cobra's managed to hold most of the cities this long." He frowns. "Has anybody been ... looking for me?" Interrogator says matter of factly, "Yes, but it isn't the first time you've disappeared. I believe the consensus was that you would reappear sooner or later." He continues with, "Cobra Commander has been more occupied with this scheme of his and everyone has their hands full." "Well, I am a mercenary." Bludd smiles. "Contracts and all that." "True. The Baroness is with Destro. I haven't seen or heard from her for as long as I haven't you, if not longer." Interrogator says. "We will be able to get you out of here if your technology allows for other disguises." Bludd nods. "Last I heard from her she was worried about ... wait, isn't Destro dead? Ana called me on my mobile... well, gotta be a few years ago at least... and told me he was assassinated. She was worried she might be next." Interrogator says, "He is alive, I heard it from Cobra Commander himself." He shakes his head sadly, "I miss so much when Research and Development requires my full and complete attention." "I suppose that's... good... fer him anyway." Bludd shrugs expansively. "And yeah, I can do a different disguise. I can just do a regular Viper, I guess. Unless it'd be odd for one of them to be at this facility." Interrogator says, "We had an investigator from what is left of the United States Government snooping around here so i would just disguise yourself as a regular person. I'm trying to avoid wearing my uniform around here but I wanted the added protection." "Ah, okay. I'll come up with a different one, then." Bludd ponders a moment. "Maybe change the skin colour. Do one of those orderlies or something." He regards Interrogator. "Are you assigned to this place, or can you come and go as you please?" Interrogator chuckles and says, "Oh, I'm free to come and go. Trust me. It has been busy like I said. I've barely had time for regular maintenance on Mamba One but I always make time..." He drifts off, thinking of another helicopter and another time. Bludd smiles as Interrogator drifts into happy helicopter memories. He bows his head again, bringing his hands up in that same prayerlike gesture, and whispers a terse request for the disguise he described. After a moment, his appearance shimmers again and a dark-skinned man in an orderly's uniform stands in his place. "How's this?" he asks Interrogator. Interrogator snaps back and says, "Perfect, I'll just take care of the paperwork once you've gone. My phone number is still the same and I have the latest anti-spy technology on it so it's safe to phone me. Please stay in touch, as I do not trust Dr. Mindbender's newfound power and necessity to Cobra. If he was going to betray Cobra Commander, I could not think of a better time." Bludd nods. "Thank you," he says sincerely, reaching out in an offer to shake the other man's hand. "And as for Mindbender, I've never trusted him as far as I could throw him." Interrogator shakes Bludd's hand and says, "You are a wise man for that." "I may've made some truly terrible life decisions in my time," Bludd replies, grinning, "but yeah, not trusting Mindbender was not one of 'em." He turns to leave, putting his American accent back on. "I'll keep in touch. Talk to you soon." Interrogator says, "I can't wait." Category:2018 Category:Logs Category:America Burning TP